Rita Wears Nada
" " is the twenty-second episode of the second season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis Busy Lizzie comes to PINY looking for a star for her first web-movie. This is the perfect opportunity for Julia to become a movie star. Plot TBA Features Characters * Julia Cooper (main character) * Michelle Fairchild * Rita Finucci (antagonist) * Yumiko (minor antagonist) * Busy Lizzie * C.J. Blue * Sam Ryan * William Bradley * Dory Skornik * Julia's Horse * Tasha Robinson * Lilith Henderson (non-speaking) * Stella Marie (non-speaking) * Jenny (cameo) * Amy (cameo) * Moni (cameo) * Lindsay Sparkles (cameo) * Lisa (cameo) * Jessica (cameo) * James Fairchild (cameo) * Mr. Grasso (cameo) * Miss Bogart (cameo) * Paprika (cameo) * Sarah (cameo) * Scotty (cameo) * PINY students Objects * Michelle's Brooches * Julia's Brooch * Michelle's cellphone * Lilith's Brooch * Julia's cellphone Locations * Auditorium * Beautiful People's Room * Lake House (background) * Cafeteria * Indie Girls' Room Music Background songs * I'm a Song (Sing Along with Me) (instrumental) * Tootie Fruity * Ootsie Cutesy Baby (instrumental) Trivia * Dory's optical disc outfit from "Fashion Backwards" appear again via flashback. Her headband from her first debut outfit also appear. * The Beautiful People's cheerleader outfits from "Dribble Trouble" appear again. * It's revealed that Dory has a terrible singing voice. * This is one of the few episodes in which Michelle and Julia either work together or help each other. * Julia's Galactic Princess costume from "Cosmania" returns. * In the Cafeteria scene, Rita metaphorically mentions Julia "wearing red lipstick" all her life and she now "wears pink". The "red lipstick" she's referring to is Rita herself while the "pink lipstick" is referring to Michelle because of the girls' hair color. Interestingly, Julia's lips are literally pink. * Not counting the unnamed background characters, some of the people who audition for Busy Lizzie's web-movie are: ** Sarah ** Jenny ** James Fairchild ** Amy ** Mr. Grasso ** Moni ** Julia Cooper * Yumiko joins the Beautiful People in this episode, making her an antagonist. * Rita bursts into flame of anger in this episode. * As shown in the episode, apparently Julia knows how to lasso. * Queen from "Horsing Around" return in this episode. And once again, she and Julia have a conflict with each other. * Although not seen in this episode, Julia wears a different brooch when she wears her sailor outfit.As shown in her model sheet. * This is the second time someone accidentally launches themselves into the air while using a fire extinguisher in the Auditorium after Julia from "Cosmania", in this case Rita. ** Coincidentally, she and Julia are both from the Beautiful People. * This is C.J. Blue's second appearance after "Sam Side Story" in which he was the Tri-Hop's manager until he gets fired by them. This episode, though, he quits being Busy Lizzie's assistant. * Michelle became Busy Lizzie's assistant for an entire episode. Cultural references * The episode title is a reference to The Devil Wears Prada. Fitting enough, Rita's hairstyle bears a resemble to a devil's horns. ** Michelle temporarily becoming Busy Lizzie's assistant is also a reference to the main character Andy Sachs becoming a personal assistant to Miranda Priestly, a powerful fashion magazine editor. This is ironic because while Michelle was treated very kindly by Busy Lizzie, Andy was treated in a manner that borders on emotional and psychological abuse by Miranda who's the main antagonist. Errors * Every time the audience is shown in the beginning, the seating order is very different in each scenes. * In the beginning in one scene, the blue-haired girl with two hair buns can be seen seated between two girls and the orange-haired boy is sitting in front of her. However, a few scenes later she's seen seated between the orange-haired boy and the brown-haired boy. * In the beginning in one scene, the brown-haired boy can be seen seated next to a dirty-blond boy. However after a few scenes, he's seen sitting next to Sam on the brown-haired boy's left. * When all the PINY girls are running out of the Auditorium, you can see that there're several clones of them including: the blonde ponytail girl and the girl with dirty blond hair who wears two green hair brooches. * After Julia puts on the Groucho glasses while standing on the doorway, in one frame her brooch briefly appears on the right side of her head instead of her left. * Before Julia pops out from the tree to talk to Michelle, you can see there're two blue-haired girl with two hair buns in the background. * When Julia hangs upside-down and looks through the Indie Girls' room, her brooch appears on the right side of her head instead of her left. * During the scene when Rita pulls Dory to get to the front line and cutting everyone behind them, you can see that Mr. Fairchild's right eyeball overlaps on his closed eyes when he blinks in one frame. * When Yumiko comes over to Rita and Dory's table, Dory's lips are pink instead of purple. * During the shots when Rita start talking to Yumiko, the latter's brooch is on the wrong side of her head (instead of on her right, it's on her left). ** Also, the second shot shows Lindsay Sparkles's heart tattoo is purple instead of pink. * Yumiko's right earrings become larger in one frame when she and Rita is onto the rafters with buckets of paint. * When Julia tries to dodge the paints that're falling above her, her brooch disappears on her left side of her head. * During the shot when Julia and Michelle are talking to each other in the dressing room, Julia's left eye becomes a bit rounder in one frame. * When Rita is about to fall down from the rafter, her right eyeball overlaps on her closed eyes when she blinks in one frame. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1